


Weathering the Storm

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Castiel’s turn to take the lead role in parenting, what will John think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is actually Story Two in my Hourglass-Verse, John’s back but it actually  
> happens earlier in the timeline than the previous story. This one occurs when John is three years old. It  
> can be read as a stand-alone, but I’m happier with The Hourglass Empties so please check that out if you  
> haven’t already and if you’re interested. But I’m not at all disappointed with this one either. Please  
> enjoy!
> 
> John's Age: 3

Castiel spent whatever time he could with his son, but it was not often that he was left alone with the boy. The child was still young and Castiel had a steep learning curve to climb before he could be on par for the course. He supposed he didn’t really live with the Winchesters, but he did spend several weeks at a time with them in between his Heavenly duties. It wasn’t that Castiel was completely inept with children, angels and children had a special bond after all, always had. Also, Castiel still retained residual memories of Jimmy’s long after his vessel’s soul had departed after his first death just before Lucifer was risen. Jimmy had been a good father and Castiel was grateful for whatever help he could glean from his vessel’s mind.  
   
Despite all this, Castiel was still extremely nervous about being in charge completely and entirely of three-year-old John. Children were frighteningly delicate creatures and the one image that stuck out boldly in Castiel’s mind was that for those few weeks after John came into being, Dean would hold their child as if he were made of glass. Yes, Castiel had of course been alone with his son, but only for a few hours at the most and only with Dean no more than a few moments’ drive or an instant’s flight away. Castiel may very well be on his own for several days this time.  
   
Dean and Sam had a hunt that just one couldn’t handle and it turned out that the demon they were after was a little more than paranoid and had liberally coated his living quarters in Enochian warding sigils. Castiel of course, couldn’t pass them and it was left to him to stay with John. Dean had seemed to be just as nervous as Castiel had been when the older Winchester had departed with a long searching glance.  
   
“You take care of him, Cas,” Dean demanded. “Remember he’s allergic to pineapple… he’s in an anti-orange phase right now so make sure that there’s nothing orange around… Um, he can’t go to sleep without his stuffed dog which if you can’t find on the pillow is probably under the sheets or the bed somewhere. Don’t let him watch too much TV in the morning and even if he tells you otherwise, no I do _not_ let him have pie for breakfast. Oh! And make sure he wears his pull-ups to bed, he’ll try to talk you out of it, but he still needs them to get through the night.” Dean rubbed a hand down his face, a nervous and anxious gesture Castiel had learned to understand years before.  
   
“Jesus Cas, will you be all right? Should I have Sam call up Bobby instead?” Dean asked gripping the angel’s arm and letting the grasp drift down to the angel’s hand, Dean’s warm calloused palm ghosting over Castiel’s knuckles.  
   
Castiel smiled, because he knew that’s what Dean wanted to see and then nodded, “I will be fine Dean.”  
   
“Okay, all right…” Dean said, more to convince himself, Castiel was sure. He squeezed the angel’s hand once before gently letting go. Castiel worked to keep the anxiety off of his face as Dean bent down and gave John a hug and a kiss. Then John tackled Sam for a hug and once the good-byes were made, Dean turned and gave Castiel that secret smile that always made the angel’s heart flutter.  
   
“You two be good,” he said looking between son and angel.  
   
Castiel frowned, “I am always good. I am an angel.”  
   
Dean shook his head and smirked, “Never mind Cas. Take care of your father Johnny.” The three year old nodded very sagely in Castiel’s arms and clung to Castiel’s neck as if to emphasize his point.  
   
Despite all fears and concerns, Castiel’s night went relatively smoothly. He could know this boy greater than even Dean could know him because they were linked not just through soul but grace. Castiel began to wonder why he had been so worried. They enjoyed a few children’s games together, mostly involving hand-eye coordination and colour matching (except for orange, Castiel was sure to use his abilities to mask anything orange from view). They read a book together and then John enjoyed a bath while Castiel found himself endlessly amused by the child’s simple and gentle fascination with the water.  
   
Then of course it was near bedtime and Castiel’s little angel took a turn to full on Winchester and threw a tantrum that would have made a young Sam proud.  
   
“I don’t wanna go to bed! You can’t _make_ me go to bed! No, no, no, no. NO!” John screamed as he literally pounded and kicked at the floor.  
   
“John Tabris Winchester, I _can_ make you do anything I please. I can make you go to bed so surely and soundly that you will not wake up until next week. However, I am giving you the option of going calmly and quietly like a good little child. So which will you chose?” Castiel said firmly, hands on his hips as he stared down at the overtired whining toddler.  
   
John sniffed and snuffled but picked himself up off the floor and slumped over to his bed. He dug around until he found Mister Cat (his stuffed dog) and didn’t even allow Castiel to give him a kiss goodnight or tuck him in. Castiel wouldn’t admit that he was terribly hurt by this and instead tried to ignore it. Failed horribly, but tried.  
   
Later, Castiel was lounging on the other bed in the room. He had developed a fondness for lounging and took whichever opportunity he had to do so. He had a book on Theology open on his lap as he always found the musings of humans on his Father and religion amusing. He hadn’t really noticed the growing storm until a particularly loud clap of thunder shuddered overhead and a bolt of lightning lit up the room in a startling flash. Castiel wondered which of his brothers where causing the storm tonight. He shrugged, not really concerned and turned his attention back to his book.  
   
It wasn’t long until his attention was utterly and completely drawn because with one particularly loud clap of thunder and one amazingly bright flash of lightning a scream filled the hotel room and Castiel found himself with arms full of quivering child-angel in an instant.  
   
Castiel blinked, “John did you just…” The child had used his latent angel abilities to materialize in Castiel’s laps. His first instance of magic.  
   
“Papa!” the boy wailed not caring or maybe not even realizing that he had just committed an amazing angelic feat.  
   
“I’s not like the light’ing make it go ‘way!” the boy cried into Castiel’s t-shirt little hands bunching in sticky fists in the soft cotton that Cas had rescued from Dean’s duffle.  
   
“Hush Baby, hush Angel,” Castiel soothed, borrowing actions and words he had seen Dean use many times. The boy sensed this and began to gradually calm, comforted by the familiar words and gestures. Castiel expanded his grace and soon the child’s softly shaking shoulders were only quivering slightly, that is until another spectacular atmospheric display rocked the room.  
   
“Papa!! P’ease make it stop!”  
   
Castiel nodded, closed his eyes and breathed out, the torrential rain, lightning and thunder immediately calmed until there was just a slight drizzle remaining.  
   
John looked up and blinked eyes wide, “Papa? You made it stop?”  
   
Castiel frowned, “Of course, you asked me to.”  
   
“Daddy doesn’t make it stop. He says he _can’t_ ,” there was undisguised awe in the child’s face and words. He was clearly taken aback, because Daddy could do _everything_ , except make thunder go away. But Papa could do it?  
   
Castiel chuckled, “John, Daddy and I have told you what I am.”  
   
“Angel,” John nodded.  
   
“Correct, I’m an angel. That means I can do certain things that Daddy can’t, not because Daddy’s not strong but just because we’re different. You wanted it stopped, I made it stop.”  
   
“Papa! You’re awesome!” a miniature version of Dean’s grin stretched across little John’s face as he tackled his father in a great big hug. Cas hugged back just as tightly. Thankful all was forgiven from earlier.  
   
“So I’ve been told,” Cas remarked dryly. “Are you ready to go back to bed now?”  
   
John nodded, “Staying here though, night Papa. Sleep now. Love you!”  
   
Cas’s throat closed up a little and he felt emotion rise in his chest, “I love you too, my son.”  
   
The tiny child settled against Castiel, falling asleep almost instantly, safe and secure in the knowledge that his father would protect him. Castiel put his book aside and settled back on the headboard, relishing in the soft comfort of his son’s warm weight and tingling grace against his chest. This beautiful, perfect, little being.  
   
That is exactly how Dean found them a few hours later.  
   
When Cas heard the door open he opened his eyes and smiled. The hunt had been over quickly after all.  
   
Dean smiled back, soft and warm, “Good night?”  
   
“Yes, very good,” Castiel nodded.  
   
Dean jumped in the shower then came back only a few minutes later dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. He crawled into bed with his angel and son.  
   
“Are you wearing my clothes?” Dean quirked an eyebrow.  
   
“Yes, I grew tired of my usual attire. It is not the most pleasant thing to read in…” Cas hesitated before he continued, “Besides, these still smell like you, I… needed the reassurance that brought me.”  
   
Dean’s face took an expression then that Cas did not quite understand, it made him panic slightly for a moment feeling as if he had done something wrong. Though they had been intimately involved for many years, Castiel still had some learning to do. He did recall seeing this expression before, but found it difficult to place. It confused and worried him.  
   
“Dean…?” Cas began uncertain, but any further words were cut off at Dean’s lips pressing against his own, careful of the child between them but close enough for Castiel to feel the heat of Dean’s shower-warmed body.  
   
“God, you can be so sweet sometimes Cas,” Dean grinned.  
   
 _Oh yes, that was it_ , Cas smiled inside. Castiel schooled his features quirked his brow, “You always say it like it surprises you.”  
   
“Yeah, yeah…” Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas a childish gesture that the angel never failed to find endearing.  
   
Dean settled more comfortably on the bed. “You know a funny thing happened out on the hunt. There was this big friggin’ storm for a while. A lot of lightning and thunder and I knew how that freaked John out but just when I was about to call to see if you two were all right it stopped, just like that,” Dean snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.  
   
John opened sleepy eyes, “Papa made it stop Daddy, cuz he’s the bestest. I wanted it to stop and Papa made it stop… Hi Daddy.”  
   
“Hi Johnny,” Dean smiled, dropping a kiss on his son’s forehead. “I know Papa’s the best Kiddo, but I’m sure it was just a—”  
   
“No, I made it stop,” Castiel gave a stilted shrug, a gesture he had picked up over his time with the Winchesters but had yet to perfect. “John wanted me to.”  
   
Dean gaped at him for a moment then chuckled, shaking his head, “Jesus Cas, sometimes I forget what a badass mother you are. John, don’t say ass, okay Dude?” But John was already asleep again.  
   
“I’m a father,” Castiel frowned.  
   
“No I mean a…” Dean whispered the entire phrase into Castiel’s ear, then of course he had to explain it anyway and _then_ Castiel smiled.  
   
“Oh,” the angel said, looking as if he was proudly ruffling his feathers and he could have been for all Dean knew.  
   
Dean shook his head, “All right, Babe… From now on I’m praying to you whenever there’s a storm. It’s all I can do to get the kid to sleep during them.”  
   
“All either of you ever have to do is invoke my name, Dean,” Castiel said firmly. “I’ll be here in an instant.”  
   
“I know Cas,” Dean cupped his face gently.  
   
“John flew tonight,” Cas said nonchalantly.  
   
“He what?” Dean asked, eyes wide.  
   
“He… _zapped_ as you would say. The storm frightened him, one moment he was in his bed the next he was in my lap. I think perhaps it was the influence of my grace on his own. The powers of angel children don’t typically manifest until seven or nine years old.”  
   
Dean grinned, “Awesome, maybe we got ourselves a Baby Badass!”  
   
“I am almost certain we do,” Castiel smiled fondly down at the child. Dean gave a large yawn and settled down flat on the bed. Castiel lay more fully down himself and Dean’s arm was immediately slung over him and their son, chin resting on Castiel’s shoulder, gentle breath lightly ghosting over Castiel’s jaw.  
   
Castiel gave a rare smile and closed his eyes.  
   
 **End**


End file.
